


循规蹈矩

by GocTi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Stefano Valentini, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sebastian Castellanos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GocTi/pseuds/GocTi
Summary: 未被标记的Omega Seb面临失去工作的下场，某人的出现拯救（？）了他。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini, Stefano Valentini/Sebastian Castellanos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. 01

“也就是说，你承认你是一个未被标记的Omega，却隐瞒此事找到了工作，并且在未来没有生育的打算？”  
公务员的眉毛竖起，面红耳赤，好像是被谁大肆冒犯过一样。  
“我从没说过我隐瞒性别，先生，而且我已经有了一个女儿——”  
“不，Omega的谎言我见多了，没有雇主会聘用一个未被标记的Omega，更别提警局...我们生育资源管理部不会放过任何违反规定的人，Castellanos先生，请准备好，我会在三个工作日内与你的领导约谈你的去向问题。”调查员愤恨地说着，就像自己不是个Omega似的。他用圆珠笔在酷似罚单册子的纸上划了几笔，撕给Sebastian一页。  
“这个，”他说，“应该让你的Alpha来签字，但是你并没有Alpha，所以需要在七个工作日内上交罚款。”  
Sebastian十分想让对方见识一下口袋里指虎的重量，他幻想着打碎那人的下颚，这样会给他一刻不停的指责带来点小小的困难。  
但是他不行，起码现在他得忍忍。Sebastian抬头观察，他一直跟踪的嫌犯仍然坐在酒吧角落里独自喝闷酒，才确定他没有跟丢或是暴露目标。今天的运气如同Krimson市的治安一般差劲，竟然碰到以激进办事著称的生育资源管理部抽查未标记Omega。  
这个部门的做法早已引起大规模不满。如大家所知，公共对Omega的看法根本没有他说得那般不堪，可惜规则就是规则，在未被改动之前唯有照做。  
“你懂了吗？Castellanos先生？！”调查员的声音极为尖细，Seb不得不压低声音对他低吼。  
“我知道了，在你他妈妨碍公务之前给我出去！”  
调查员还想说些什么，但看到Sebastian拉开大衣露出银色的手铐，又闭上了嘴，悻悻离开。

借着深紫色的灯光，Sebastian看清了罚款数额，大概也就是将这三个星期的工作全部变成义务劳动才能负担的。这下案子没进展，要交罚款还没准会丢掉职务，Sebastian望着桌上的可乐深深叹气。当什么警探，倒不如跟嫌疑犯一起喝闷酒，起码咽下食管的会是真正的酒精。

审判日到了，Sebastian完全不在意是不可能的。作为一个连发情期也很少请假的抑制剂滥用人士，天知道他究竟把这份工作看得多重。聘用未被标记的Omega并不违法，但其中繁杂的条条框框Sebastian也不敢确信他能够全部做到。自从他与Myra分开之后，是他的上级看在Seb为警局服务二十多年的份上，将这个违规的消息压了下来，迟迟没有报告给内务部。  
只不过看起来Sebastian的运气还能再糟一点，正如你永远不知道Krimson的治安有没有下限——他的上级，副局长先生，今天起就要退休回家过乡村民谣里潇洒快乐的自由生活了。  
如果上任的新副局决定Sebastian没重要到能够让他与生育资源部对立，那Seb不免要失去以后潇洒快乐的自由生活了。

电梯门打开的一瞬间Sebastian就察觉到有什么不对。周围太过于安静，虽然同事们一个个基本上全部到齐，但没有抱怨证物DNA对比缓慢的声音，也没有如何让刚抓的皮条客招供的讨论，空气里更是缺少了咖啡和甜甜圈的香气，这到底是重案组还是税务局？Sebastian突然分辨不清。  
“嘿，Seb。”Joseph小声呼唤他的搭档，“来这里，这边看得比较清楚。”  
亚裔的身影出现在Seb视线里，那么自己一定不在税务局。警探松了一口气，朝搭档走去。  
“你在看什么？”  
“大家都在看。”Joseph指了指局长办公室外墙上没有窗帘遮挡的玻璃，“新的副局上任了，速度挺快的。”  
“确实很快，是个什么样的人？”  
“怎么说呢...”Joseph停顿了一下。他的表情让Seb心中一紧，糟糕，是失业的感觉。  
“...与众不同吧。”

站在办公室中的男人不算高大魁梧，却绝不是瘦弱的类型，相反地，他可能意外地善长近身搏斗。这点从他的站姿可以看出，对方有相当的自信和魄力，甚至透露出一种独特的攻击性，极大可能是个Alpha。  
他身穿深色西装以及严肃厚重的长款黑色大衣，正与上一任副局谈论着交接工作的事务，同时稍稍偏过头来回应好几道陌生探员们的视线。这时Sebastian才发现，他黑发之下的右眼被更深的黑色眼罩覆盖，但遮不住藤蔓般的伤疤，毁掉了一张不错的脸。  
“是个意大利人。”Joseph压低声音，“其他的我不清楚，不过既然情况已变，也许你有机会从副队升上重案组名正言顺的组长...”  
重案组组长一直不是个长命的工作，上一个组长在枪战中身负重伤，抢救回来后被光荣地调走升职。能够做替补的人选迟迟不出现，前任副局也只能把资历最丰富的副队Sebastian暂时任命为代理组长，因为有未上报的单身Omega身份，所以很长时间都没有暂时变永久的消息。  
可惜Joseph不知道，很有可能自己在升迁之前就回家当全职父亲了，Sebastian万分悲凉。

他悲凉到没发现浅蓝色的视线停留在自己脸上时间过长，渐渐升温变得炙热。等回过神，前任上司正示意他进来。  
“Castellanos，这位是Valentini中尉。”  
空气中弥漫着淡淡的玫瑰味，作为一个Alpha，这样的信息素也太过温柔。  
“你好，Sebastian Castellanos，现任重案组代理组长。”警探伸出手。  
“久闻大名。”对方的声音低沉且暧昧，隔着一层皮质手套握住了Sebastian伸出的手。  
“Stefano Valentini，请务必称呼我为Stefano。”  
他的眼神还在继续诉说着什么，但嘴唇并没有动。  
“Valentini中尉曾去过阿富汗服役，又有几年在中情局不同部门就职的经历，最近放弃了海滨分局局长的职务，自愿调来我们的分局做副局长。”  
“那可真是...经历丰富。”Seb稍稍感叹。  
“所以我相信以他的资历，自然能够同时承担起重案组组长的职务。”  
“...组长？”  
“即日起上任，请尽快与他交接工作，Castellanos探员。”  
“交接工作...？”  
“我现在去公布这个消息，希望你也能顺利融入这个环境，中尉。”前任副局身上散发着退休人士自由的光环，让Seb睁不开眼。  
“谢谢，那么我就留Castellanos先生一会...”  
Stefano目送退休人士离开，又把视线集中在Sebastian身上。  
“...介意带我看看你的办公室吗，Castellanos？”  
对于Seb的姓氏，他咬字相当缓慢用力，前者不知他是否在不满些什么。

“这是组长办公室，过去几个月是我在使用。”Sebastian推开门，室内暖黄色的灯光与部门大厅的白炽灯相差甚远，“我会立刻把东西搬走，你要是有行李，我可以帮你。”  
“没关系，不必那么急。角落里的箱子也是你的？”  
“那是目前没有头绪的案子，我不想让它们变成悬案。不过我会把它们还给资料室，所以请别担心空间问题，Valentini中尉。”  
对方闻起来有些焦躁，“刚才说过请你叫我Stefano...”

“组长。”有警员打开办公室的门，把整个上身探进来找寻Sebastian的身影，忽然想起新调来的Stefano正站在旁边：“和...呃，组长。”  
“有事吗？”新组长不是很喜欢被打扰的感觉。  
警员眼里闪着求助的微光：“一个生育资源管理部的人来找组...Castellanos警探，挺烦的，能管管吗？”

同一位调查员还在演说着关于Omega做警探是没有前途的以及每个家庭应该养育不同性别的几个孩子的话题，让在场无数因太顾及职业而离婚的条子们心中满是波澜。  
“他太吵了，关又关不掉，搬也搬不走，管理部的证件比记者证还烦人。”下属投诉道。  
Joseph向站在Stefano身后，正朝门外窥探的Sebastian投去同情的目光。事实上一大半的同事都极富同情心地看着他，差点让Seb误以为自己其实是个很受大家喜欢的警探。  
“Castellanos先生！”秃鹫锁定了目标，极速盘旋下降试图分一杯羹：“我希望你按我的要求做了，要知道你离职是早晚的问题。”  
此时一直沉默的Stefano皱眉，这让他的脸看起来更有危险性。在刹那间，玫瑰微弱而又香甜的气味全然消失殆尽，空气中绽放开温暖的血腥味，混杂着松脂和薄荷，震慑人心。强大的Alpha信息素失去了被隐藏起来的理由，向让在场的每一个人宣示领地。  
即使同为Alpha，也不免被这样的气息打乱阵脚。Sebastian经验充足，却难免后退一步，避免Omega激素被这种好闻到上瘾的信息素影响。  
“看上去你对我局探员的就职情况有所见解。”Stefano的口音性感且傲慢，“我负责Castellanos副队的一切职位调动，不如...请你进来详谈。”  
管理部的Omega调查员早已不敢违背如此坚决的Alpha，慢慢吞吞地走进了组长办公室。

Stefano脱下大衣挂在衣架上，遮住了Seb的米色风衣，想必玫瑰味也完全覆盖了上去。他拉出宽大的转椅，坐下摆出一副娴熟的审问姿态。  
“说说吧，你的情况。”  
“在一次检查中，我发现Castellanos警探隐瞒未标记Omega身份入职。”调查员拿出厚厚一沓笔记，表格上写着Seb的名字，“他涉及欺诈、对调查员不敬和...”  
“我知道了，我们会对这情况进行核实。”Stefano打断了不必要的信息，听起来非常配合。  
调查员以得意的目光看向站在转椅旁的Seb，刚好Sebastian没空理他，显然陷入了上司要把他祭天，下周去麦当劳上班的想法。  
“出于调查目的，我可以看一看你的笔记吗？”Stefano耐心询问，仿佛跟不久前在外面宣告领地的Alpha不是一个人。  
“当然了。”调查员递过整本笔记。  
新上司翻了翻，在Sebastian前的页数记着其他人的名字，十分厚实，于是不经意地问：“想必盖章的都是被公司辞退的未标记Omega？”  
“没错，都是经我手亲自办的。”那人回答。  
“全部都被生育资源管理部审批过？”  
“这倒没有...一般来说可以直接见面会谈辞职的都不用报上去审批，这样会比较节约时间...”  
“那么我可以默认，所有的这些业绩都记在你的名下？”  
“那是当然...你到底有完没完？看完了就快点还给我。”  
Stefano向后一靠，手中还握着那本册子：“Castellanos警探上任时的确是未标记，但在任期已婚并育有一女，他的做法没有违反任何一条规定。”  
Sebastian从去麦当劳做麦旋风的噩梦中解脱出来，他的上司已是胸有成竹。  
“可是...他的确没有把离婚并解除标记的状况报告给生育部，绝对是违反了规定...！”  
“我说他没有违反，他就没有违反。”Stefano唯独眼中没有任何笑意，“但是你不一样，警局有警局的规定，我说的话在这里就是法律。”  
“这怎么行！我要投诉！”Omega调查员站起来大声嚷嚷。  
“既然没有经过生育部批准，那解除职务合同就不是强制性的。换句话说，只要生育部没有盖章，他们可以在岗位上工作下去，不违反任何一条法律。”  
“这...这...”  
“想必他们还不知道这点。我要是按照名单一张一张地打电话过去，推荐几个不错的律师，你觉得你收到的法院传单会不会比这本书厚？”  
“够了。”那人擦了一把汗，“你的上级是谁？我要找他谈谈。”  
Stefano从口袋里拿出一沓名片：“我是重案组的组长，我的上级副局长很不喜欢越级投诉。”  
他把名片整齐摆在桌上，第一张写着重案组组长和他的名字，第二张写着副局长，署名同样是Stefano Valentini。  
对方一时间哑口无言，只想拿回那本记录。  
“可是你没有权力拿走我的名单，你没有搜查证...”  
“所以我只要一个人的就够了。留下Sebastian Castellanos的信息，不然我就以寻衅滋事和违规执法留下你。”  
不知道谁才是违规执法的那个，调查员左右看了一下，发现透过窗户，十几个重案组警探正往这里一刻不停地盯着，才想起这里是个什么地方。他压下慌乱，只能妥协。  
Stefano撕下写着Seb的一页，收进自己的抽屉里。  
“上面写着罚款未交，那是怎么回事？”他问，明明没怎么看那张纸，却记得很清楚。  
“那个已经报备给生育资源部了，不管怎样一定要交！”调查员擦擦汗，“这早就不关我的事了，所以你什么都做不了。”  
Stefano将手伸到Sebastian眼前，后者从桌上的资料架里翻出那张罚款单递给意大利人。  
“我似乎不需要做什么。”Stefano仔细地阅读，拿起桌上的笔，“Castellanos警探本来就不用交罚款，因为他有Alpha。”  
他在Alpha签名栏里签上自己的名字，笔记极其张扬。

Sebastian惊了一下，什么也没说。新上司做事风格如此不拘一格，以后最好不要把他惹到那种地步。而调查员颤颤巍巍地接过罚款单，带着一种恐惧的神色离开了重案组。

“谢谢，Valentini中尉。”Sebastian放松下来，麦当劳的职工里注定不会有他。  
“既然签了名，就要对你负责。之前没有把断开连接的消息上报的确是你做错了，以后给我瞒得严实点。”  
“遵命，绝对不会再有奇怪的人找到警局来。”  
Stefano停顿几秒，盯着Seb双眼似乎想要确认什么。他的脸早已不像回忆中那么年轻，岁月带来了沧桑的痕迹，却使得Sebastian看起来柔和了许多。这双眼睛仍然美得像那时中东傍晚消逝在沙漠中的阳光，然而映射出的再也不是同样的人。  
Stefano能听到自己的心跳，那玩意在杀人灭口或折磨犯人时连加速也做不到，但此时他感到有个愿望即将实现，最珍贵的宝物已经被他找了回来，他绝不会放手。  
Sebastian只是有些疑惑，又带着谢意地看着Stefano，等待着长官的下一个命令，如同自己仍是个士兵。  
他完全忘记了，Stefano想，上次见面时自己还有两只眼睛，可能少了一只影响认知。他不禁有些失望，但随即轻松起来——年轻的Stefano早已死去，他不需要Seb凭借过时的记忆来断定他是一个什么样的人。  
“还有...回去上班。”他说，看着Sebastian迅速把必要的资料搬到办公室外的新桌子上，咬紧了嘴唇。这么多年过去，横跨地中海，横跨荒漠中的枪林弹雨，横跨日夜思念和反复的脆弱梦境，他终于有能力取回Sebastian的所有权，将对方变成自己的玩物与情人。就如同Omega属于Alpha一般自然的，Sebastian注定属于他，不用再压抑自己的欲望。  
他很确信这种感觉被称为爱。

Stefano调整姿势，拿起桌上的文件开始一天的工作。还没有给重案组的警探们任何自我介绍和鼓励人心的演讲，手中的案子也有些无聊。想来人际关系和法律制度完全不是他所在意的东西，他坐在这里的唯一目的是那位蜂蜜色双眼的警探。  
在Sebastian使用过的办公室里，他深深呼吸一口，但并没有闻到Seb的信息素，对方擅长隐藏气息是出了名的。桌面其实不算整洁，烟灰缸里积累着能达到影响健康水平的烟蒂，全部被Stefano倒进一旁的垃圾桶。这里没有摆放像样的艺术品，看来Sebastian还停留在无知的世界里，而他最看不过去的，只有那一副Castellanos一家三口的照片。

年轻的Sebastian抱着Lily，身旁Myra对镜头微笑，多幸福的家庭。Stefano哼了一声，将照片面向桌子摁了下去，美好的画面随即消失在视野里。  
那时他还在战区干着肮脏的工作，逐渐被中情局所注意，刚好通过其中的渠道窥探早已退役回国的Sebastian。当他得知对方与认识不到一年的Alpha结婚的消息，几乎撕碎自己所有珍藏的照片。  
业余爱好而已，而最初启发他的缪斯成了他人之物。更别说他的艺术来源孕育着新的生命，把战火和血腥抛之脑后。  
一旦Stefano执着于什么，他是不会随意放弃的。没有道德和良知的束缚，唯一能找回缪斯的方法只有向上爬，想方设法让对方不能抵抗。  
知道Sebastian离婚后，事情变得简单不少。亲生血脉被前任伴侣带到很远的地方，他会尽可能理解这种遥不可及的亲情，让Seb再孕育，以此安慰他的心。

“你觉得...新组长怎么样？”  
午休的时间也是八卦的时间，警探们抱着马克杯聚集在重案组角落里。  
Liam一口喝完他所有的咖啡，光头上反射出智慧的影子：“结案率无可挑剔，似乎有点混蛋，比一般Alpha还要控制狂，他喜欢的艺术到底是个什么东西？”  
“在他面前你连意见都不敢提，现在话这么多？”  
“别在意这些。”Liam转移话题，“你看他办公室里摆着的照片，血糊糊的，居然说那是艺术。”  
“那些是他用人偶和鱼线之类的道具自己布景的吧？甚至和模特有很多合作，真不知道哪里来的钱和时间。”  
此时Liam摆出一副邪恶的微笑，明明没有头发却用手示意出挡住右眼的刘海，再装出浓厚的意大利口音：“午休时间还敢在这里八卦上司，你们一定是工作太少，Sebastian我看你眉清目秀不如来当我的模特...”  
被提到的警探和他的搭档Joseph都笑了起来。

“Liam O‘Neil我看你也不差，一定很适合拍血溅当场的照片。”  
真正的意大利腔如同冬日里的寒风，刮得Liam头冷。不想被血溅当场，Liam大惊失色地张开嘴。  
“Castellanos警探和Oda警探在笑些什么？说出来听听。”Stefano滑了张椅子坐下，有种不说清楚就不会放任何人离开的神情。  
Seb尴尬地整理表情，目光对上同样尴尬正在推眼镜的Joseph。  
“我想起开心的事。”Seb回答。  
“什么事这么开心？”  
“我女儿要过生日了。”他说。  
Stefano点点头，转向Joseph：“你呢？”  
“我女儿也要过生日了。”亚裔的回答同样没有经过大脑。  
“同一个女儿？”  
“对对对...不对不对不对，是同一天生日。”  
上司奇怪地盯着他们，不打算追究这个答案。  
“来一下我办公室，Castellanos警探。”

“我女儿真的要过生日了。”办公室中，敬业的警探为自己澄清。  
“生日快乐。不过我找你来不是要逼问你女儿的生日，Sebastian。”  
Seb把为Lily准备的生日贺卡放回口袋里。  
“你上次体检的报告出来了，有点问题。”  
“肺癌还是肝癌？”  
“什么？”Stefano的节奏被打断。  
“什么？”Seb没有听到意料中的回答。  
两人双双陷入迷茫。

“不...我是说你的血液。里面抑制剂的浓度太高了，远远高于KCPD规定的标准。”  
“我们还有这个规定吗？”Sebastian明显不是遵守规则小能手，怀疑起这个体制。  
“抑制剂的副作用包括影响思维和降低自制力，也许这就是为什么你会烟酒上瘾。KCPD为了警探的清晰思维和个人安全，规定了血液中抑制剂浓度标准。”  
Sebastian略显担忧地听着，离开抑制剂并不好受。倒不全是为了不错过工作，发情期总是提醒着他之前断开的连接，让他生理和心理上更加疼痛。  
“我不是在命令你终身降低剂量，下个月的血液抽查之后你可以回到平时的服用量，毕竟被查到会影响职位。在这之前，保险起见，你最好不要使用抑制剂。”  
他觉得时机成熟，已经可以布下陷阱，拉紧丝线，将对方置于任人摆布的境地。Stefano想要收获他的猎物，亲吻他朝思暮想的那人。  
“当然，这是你的自由，可以自己决定。反正被查到的话，我完全不用负责。”  
“不，你说的对。”Seb想了想，并没有看Stefano拿出来的体检报告，“我暂时停药...希望不要随时发情吧。”

等他走出办公室，Stefano扬起嘴角，他正盼望着看到Seb随时发情的样子。早在上任第一天就已收获了这位警探的信任，也许是运气，也许是命中注定，他的蛊惑变得如此轻而易举。  
Stefano收起那张体检报告，上面没有一个项目叫做血液中抑制剂浓度，而KCPD的警探规定里也找不到这一项。

“…所以，我昨天对着那采花贼的裆就是一踹，他立刻跪地伏法了。”Kidman正在讲述她的光辉时刻，高跟鞋看得人很痛，“这个月我抓到的嫌疑人可以开一局橄榄球，你说我什么时候能转正？”  
初级警探这个称号已经跟随她很久了，时间长到就算去麦当劳做麦旋风也能升个值班经理什么的。  
“我觉得该是时候了，不过升职这种事可遇不可求，Seb用时似乎很短...”Joseph回忆，旁边站着的Seb表示认同。  
而不知何时站在三人身后的Stefano觉得不认同，他露出不屑的表情看着Seb跟其他Alpha亲切交谈，把自己硬塞进Sebastian和Joseph之间。  
“Kidman初级警探，你升职的文件刚刚被批通过了。”他陈述，缓慢的咬字却像炸弹一样让女警的心充满波动和光芒，“恭喜你。”  
女警火山爆发，星球崩裂，突然的好消息让她想要狂笑然后流下喜悦的泪水，但多年养成的扑克脸硬生生绷住了多余的感情。两者对冲令她看起来眼神有些呆滞，脑细胞暂时失去功能：“感谢Fox电视台，感谢Netflix，感谢Bethesda，让我有这次机会…”  
Stefano心想她应该感谢自己昨天夜里不眠不休地改写升职申请和威逼利诱局长，实在是模范上司，即使他有不为人知的企图。  
“我会在明早的晨议里详细公布这件事，在这之前通知你们一下。”Stefano说得就像事不关己，“从今以后你就与Oda警探作为搭档，明天来拿正式警探的徽章。”  
“等下，我们是搭档？那Seb要去哪里？”Joseph突然有危机感，正式警探的搭档自古以来就是两人一组。  
“跟我。”仿佛不知道为什么亚裔开始紧张，Stefano平平淡淡地把Seb安排妥当。  
知道友人的去向与快餐供应链无关，Joseph也是松了一口气，看起来Seb还没有暗中得罪这位上司，该发生的事还是晚一点发生比较好。

得知自己被安排了，Sebastian叹息身不由己，跟在副局长身边能够违规操作的概率不太大，但说不定可以说服副局长违规操作，殊不知对方的想法其实是要违规操自己。

要问这一切是如何发生的，Seb也不太清楚，毕竟你不能指望一个发情热的人有什么短期记忆。  
他发现Stefano最近总是离他太近，毫无意义的那种。他的上司似乎被什么所吸引了，或者是在确认些什么，总是低着头嗅着他的味道。  
他理解自己的生理周期会造成气味差异，但他很有自信能藏匿起自身的信息素，而且完全没有感觉到任何发情预兆。也许这位Valentini只是太过敏感，抑或是太过好奇。  
等他双膝发软，跪坐在资料室里，才回想起对方说不定早就发现了端倪。他一直相信自己把发情期记得很牢，可是荷尔蒙并不按他的想法工作，抑制剂过量是要遭报应的。  
新搭档站在书柜的另一端，闻到突然爆发出的香甜气味，似乎朝这边过来了。Sebastian能听见Stefano的脚步声，奢侈的皮鞋在灰暗地板瓷砖上踩踏的声音，扼住他的胃和食管。  
“别过来。”他警告。  
“你…发情了。”  
不需要任何提示，Stefano早已闻出来。Omega发情的信息素如同浪潮，是最温柔的轻抚却让他沉溺其中，丧失呼吸的能力。他扶着书柜，残暴的想法充斥着他的脑海，他想要失控，在KCPD的资料室强行玩弄这个随处发情的Omega，让对方整日接触的Alpha们知道Sebastian究竟是谁的东西。  
“清醒一点，别这么看着我。”Sebastian撑着地面，如果Stefano再近一点的话，他说不定无法抗拒对方的信息素，直接倒在地上。一般情况下他不会如此脆弱，即使是在发情期，但不知为何Stefano身上的气味无比诱人，胜过任何一个在他面前晃悠的Alpha。  
Stefano听到Seb的声音，尽全力紧咬嘴唇，然后从大衣口袋里拿出一个药盒。想要真正拥有Sebastian，他还需要忍耐，回报将是极其甜美的——  
他在Seb眼前咽下了Alpha抑制剂，所有味道都被隔绝。他闻不到属于Omega的信息素，同样自身也不会发散出回应般的玫瑰香味。  
“我有抑制剂，你安全了。”他说，差点靠着书柜滑下去，冷汗已经贴在他的额头上。  
“干。”Seb放松警惕，大口呼吸着书籍霉变的空气，努力习惯身体中随着热度而来的痛感，“我要请个假。”  
“批准。”  
Seb试图站起来，门外响起了嘈杂的脚步声，一群人经过资料室，走上楼梯回到他们的办公室去。  
“该死。”Sebastian暗骂，他这样明显无法驾驶任何交通工具，连走出房门都困难。  
“我开车送你回去。”Stefano提议，“反正我已经服用了抑制剂。”  
“我可以随便找个Beta…”  
“你知道KCPD有多少Alpha吗？你是我的责任，我不太想在犯罪受害者那一栏看到你的名字。”  
Seb被过度疼痛和逐渐燃起的欲望击倒在地，随即被上司以转移伤兵的姿势架了起来，只好报出了自己的地址。  
他只希望回家，然后打一针抑制剂，昏昏沉沉地睡着。


	2. 02

Sebastian的住所是简单的公寓，从客厅可以看见不大的单人卧室。这里充满了Seb的味道，他上班时绝对不会流露出如此香甜的，Omega特有的信息素，要是Stefano也可以闻到就好了。  
进入室内，Stefano脱下外套放在沙发上，看着堆满桌子的啤酒罐，拿起其中一个摇了摇，没有液体晃动的声音。听到抽屉打开，他转头找人，发现Sebastian在卧室里翻出一个急救箱般的盒子。  
他可不能让得之不易的发情期被抑制剂轻易结束。  
“等一下，那个急救箱可以给我过目吗？”  
Seb不明白这有什么必要，但仍把小盒子递给Stefano。  
“快点看完，我要打一针。”  
他的脑子即将过热，四肢与内脏像是要被溶解，莫名的颤栗感集中在小腹，双腿间充满潮湿感。  
他需要一针抑制剂来打消脑子里无谓的幻想，再迟就无法抵御将这些下流想法变成现实的冲动。  
不管他想要与否，那里都已经打开了——

Stefano不紧不慢，Sebastian已经坐在床上解开了外套，又摘下领带，仿佛那玩意会让他窒息。上司决定花点时间从容应对，他打开盒子，里面是一排排的抑制剂，以及润滑液和一根淡蓝色的按摩棒。  
是Omega紧急处理箱的标配，他早该想到里面有如此惊喜的东西。  
Stefano拿出一支抑制剂，绿色的溶液被旧式针筒装着，外壳散发出金属的光泽。他转了转，上面有编号却没有质检标记。医院和药房中开具的抑制剂现今很少能见到如此旧型号的包装了，这种最常见于黑市和私下交易，并不是什么严重的违禁品。  
也不奇怪，Stefano感到轻松不少，凭Sebastian使用抑制剂的份量，恐怕没有医生敢开给他。  
于是他把针筒放了回去，好好欣赏几秒Sebastian满面潮红，避开眼神接触的样子，开口问：“我可以看看你的处方吗？”  
“处方？”Seb疑惑地看着他，随后想到了什么，慢慢低下了头。  
“医生开的那种，请给我看一下。”  
“我没有。”Seb回答。  
收到意料之中否定的答案，Stefano表面维持着专业的态度：“那我就不可以给你用抑制剂。”  
“为什么？”  
“很显然我不是医生护士和药剂师，没有处方权，在没有处方的情况下是不能给你任何药的。”  
“我自己用总可以...？！”  
“不行。”Stefano关上盒子，“你是我的责任。”  
最后的希望被关在盒子里不见天日。Sebastian的腹部像是突然被击中一般，烧灼疼痛起来。他倒在床上，衣物成了散热的阻碍，发出极为甜蜜的鼻音。他没想到会在上司面前如这般失态，打算立刻坐起来却被Stefano制止。  
“没关系，我能帮上忙吗？”  
能缓解Omega发情期疼痛的，除了止疼药也只有Alpha信息素了。至于能不能用药，估计在Stefano考取医学院之前想都别想，Alpha信息素起码还有点希望。  
Sebastian盯着他的新组长，想起对方在出发前特地服用了Alpha抑制剂，不但闻不到Omega的味道，连自身信息素也被阻断。  
要他何用来着的？Sebastian陷入短期失忆。  
Stefano轻笑一声，找回自己存在的意义。他解开红色的围巾，递给还在迷茫的警探先生。  
“这条围巾我没有换过，总是在腺体附近摩擦，估计可以应付一阵子。”  
如果是其他人做上司，Seb和工作估计还得说再见。但不知为何Stefano对他有无限的包容心，甚至令人感到有些危险。  
“对不起，失态了，之后会洗干净还给你。”如此说着，Seb接过围巾——他上司的私人贴身衣物——放在口鼻处。  
玫瑰和肉桂的香味充满了他的鼻腔，如此香甜却如此有侵略性，淡淡的血腥味又一次开始宣告所有权。本身处在发情期，对Alpha信息素十分敏感的Sebastian仅仅是吸入就更加潮湿，脊柱和腰肌似乎同时瘫软了，疼痛虽然被缓解，对Alpha的渴望却不断增强，他想要被这样的气息包裹，然后被满足。  
Sebastian的另一只手不自觉地去解开皮带，在迷茫的边缘，他想起房间里Stefano的存在。  
本来想说不用洗再还给我也没事的Stefano忽然想补一句请继续就当我不存在，但Seb已经开始了，他得让Seb沦陷下去。  
“我理解，都是本能反应。”他说，“我在场只是看护你的安全而已，我希望你能最大限度地变得舒服。”  
“要怎么...？”  
“抚摸你自己，警探。”  
他的话语，他的信息素，转变成他的命令和攻势。如果这是Stefano想要的，他身体中的Omega在尽可能地迫使自己全部交出来。全身心地相信给予他信息素的人。  
“想着我，抚摸你自己。”  
他盯着Stefano的双眼，仿佛是要观察出玩笑的端倪。但是没有，对方非常认真，甚至有些强迫。  
得到了许可，Sebastian的本能自动主宰身体行为，信息素煽动着情欲，越涨越高。他把手伸进裤子里，然而任何布料皆是阻碍，手指伸展不开，那地方又迫切需要填满，有些难受。  
“脱掉也没关系，这里只有我。”  
呼吸着他的味道，潜意识努力想要认可这个人是绝对安全的，无论如何都要听命于他。被沉稳暧昧的话语诱惑，Seb褪下了裤子，已经完全湿透的黑色内裤暴露在Stefano视野中。  
意识到他在做什么的警探挣扎着试图遮挡住自己，但话语权早已不是自己的了。  
“帮我。”他说出口，自己也惊讶于这诱人的请求。  
Stefano停顿一下，然后又得逞似的笑了出来。他尽力压下得手的狂喜，如果能闻到对方的信息素，体内的Alpha一定立刻占有享用Sebastian，连拒绝的余地也不会留下。  
“我也想帮你，亲爱的Sebastian。但是规定上说作为一个未标记Omega的上级，我不能直接触碰你。”  
“别提什么规定了！”Seb实在忍不下去，“要是遵守规定就出去，我的卧室里没有规定。”  
“当然了，Sebastian，我可以钻一钻漏洞，不直接碰你。”  
他不知道为什么上司现在看起来有些令人畏惧，直到Stefano拿出本应该在紧急处理箱里的蓝色按摩棒。  
“但是你得自己扩张就是了。现在，在我眼前。”

“别害羞，给我看看扩张到什么程度了。”  
“这...这怎么...？！”  
“我不想弄伤你。”Stefano柔声说，双眼却丝毫不动地盯着Seb裸露的身躯。  
Sebastian想不到任何更好的方法，现在连想办法这件事对他来说都极难办到。床单的摩擦远远不够，他需要Stefano手上的东西...和Stefano本人。  
他翻身将体重放在双膝，面部和肩膀上，微微挺起臀部，因为羞耻而颤抖着。他的双手伸向身后，握住极其敏感的臀瓣，轻轻分开。  
体液从玫瑰色的小穴中流出，沾在他的手指上，过多地滴落在床单表面而无法被吸收。穴口随着Seb的动作而一张一合，让人想要填满他脆弱的深处。  
听到身后那人加重了呼吸，Sebastian咬着牙防止自己喘出声，并用拇指稍微拉开了不久前自己亵渎过的穴口。深红色的内壁被窥视无余，光滑地泛着水光，分泌出更多透明体液来表达深处的兴奋。液体向下淌过双球和耻毛，把大腿内侧几乎完全弄湿。  
Sebastian的性器高高挺立着，但Stefano全然没有安慰它的打算，他所有注意力都在为他打开的穴口上。在今天之前，他从没见过满面潮红的Sebastian，希望在这之后也不会有人见到。他会保证他的Sebastian牢记住此时此刻，将淫欲深深刻在这具为他裸露发热的身体上。  
“很漂亮。”他回应，而对方由于他的赞扬漏出了几个甜蜜又短暂的音节。  
“嗯...可、可以吗？”  
“会有点撑，我亲爱的。我不知道你阴道的扩张程度，插入可能会有些勉强。”  
按摩棒不算粗，自己用手指扩张并不那么有效率。Sebastian的大脑不想犹豫，甚至期待着插进小口的撑胀感，然而他却没有将此告知Stefano，他怕一开口会是粘腻的央求。  
但按摩棒塑料的质地已经抵住了他的穴口，在敏感的皮肤上慢慢摩擦。  
“嗯？！”  
“看来你只好忍一忍了，警探。”  
那根棒状物插进他的身体里，把穴口撑开，滑进炙热的更深处。Sebastian终于忍不住呻吟了出来，按摩棒在身体里试探性地轻击让他的臀部猛地一震，翘得更高。  
“你喜欢这里，对吧？”  
看到对方顶起了跨，Stefano伏在Seb耳边低语。意大利的腔调与围巾上的玫瑰花香混在一起，组成了他的牢笼。  
“我会多照顾这里的...”  
Stefano将按摩棒抽出一部分，上面沾附着漂亮的体液，把他的手套弄湿。紧接着施虐者又缓慢地把按摩棒推进狭窄的甬道，看Sebastian的臀部因为反复抽插而摇动。同时不忘紧密摩擦Seb喜欢的那一点，前列腺带来的快感可以让警探失去理智，叫出声来。然而他保证自己会让按摩棒极慢地离开那片带来欢乐的腺体，当纯粹的快感逐渐变回腹中又涨又淫荡的抽插，他想看Sebastian主动寻求被爱，摆动自己的腰来迎合他。  
如此反复，棒状物越来越畅通无阻，不断带出粘稠的透明液体。Sebastian似乎适应了什么，如同忘记自己的屁股被人紧盯着不停地玩弄一般，趴在枕头上，一边发抖一边将红色的围巾贴近口鼻。可Stefano从不做无条件的义务劳动。  
“理论上，从入口不远向小腹往下摸索...”Stefano改变了按摩棒的路线，挑逗似的按着内壁向下，“...就会找到通往生殖腔的路。亲爱的，这里是你的阴道。”  
他即将进入的地方让Sebastian更加恐慌，他的身体能感觉出来，那个深藏的小口虽然张开了，但远没有按摩棒的直径大。Stefano光是让那玩意抵在入口，就传来隐约的酸痛。  
“不行，请不要进去...！”  
“...当然。”Stefano听起来有让步的意思，“我怎么会强迫你呢，这是不被允许的。”  
就在Sebastian要松一口气的时候，Stefano向前倾了些，将按摩棒退出三分之二，又重重地插回小穴，让它撞击脆弱的前列腺。  
Sebastian无法忍住呜咽，双眼充满水雾。按摩棒一次次地打开他的身体，他试图反抗，但大脑勒令他的双手抓住床单，任由施暴者主宰他的快感。那玩意越是冲撞，他的身体越是顺从，把整个臀部都献给了施虐者，只为让对方满意。他不知道这样的抽插何时会结束，祈祷立即解放自己的同时又期待Stefano不轻易停止。  
本能迫使他做出一切掌控者希望他做的事，于是在不间断回响的水声中，他做出了对方所希望的事。Sebastian顺从地用性器高潮，射在自己的腹部、胸口和床单上。  
“...真乖。”  
警探无法用双膝支撑体重，高潮过后的无力感让他向侧面倒去。Stefano却没想放过他，蓝色的棒状物还在他后穴里插着，只不过这次，Stefano插入的目标是阴道。  
“啊...！不...”  
Sebastian蜷起双腿，一只手掰开臀瓣，让Stefano能看清吞吐的穴口。痛但甜美的呻吟从他嘴里流出，随着向前推的动作，他能做的只有深深喘息。顶开许久不曾进入的甬道，按摩棒的形状很快会被适应，Sebastian很快会完完全全被他的新上司操弄个遍。  
Stefano打开了震动，每一次都抽出低沉的嗡鸣声与水声。  
警探无法抵抗，高潮已经消耗他大部分的体力。Sebastian侧躺着，而Stefano在他的阴道里畅通无阻。他发现他的眼泪弄湿了床单，不知是因为被新上司操却无力反抗的屈辱，还是因为那人带来的，无上的快感。  
“如果我进入够深的话，你可以从小腹摸到它。”Stefano带着欣赏般的笑容，鼓励Seb探索自己的身体，“进入生殖腔就肯定能摸到了，可我不觉得这够长。试试看？”  
四肢酥麻乏力，Sebastian努力把另一只手放在自己平坦紧实的小腹上，在耻毛的上方。Stefano用更大的力顶着按摩棒，酥麻难忍却舒适无比的感觉顺着脊椎汇聚大脑，让Seb咬紧嘴唇。  
“有感觉吗？”  
“没...没有。”  
“你要往下摁，警探，真希望我能指导你的手，可惜我不能碰你。”  
Stefano加大了震动的频率，Seb再次无法控制呻吟声，一股粘稠的透明体液顺着按摩棒涌出穴口。  
“在你第二次高潮之前，用手摁下去，这个命令很难吗？”Stefano的声音变得坚决而严肃。  
Seb用手摁住他的小腹，Stefano正在给予他所有力所能及的刺激，将功率调至最高。他没有办法思考除了被迫接受快感之外的事，深处的震动如同对他淫靡本能的苛责，让他有充足的时间好好体会羞耻与赏赐。Sebastian试着扭动身体，却发现自己无法逃避，能做到到仅仅是迎合般的轻微抽动，他侧躺在床上，唾液模糊了带着爱意的呻吟。挤压和撞击令他的本能再一次躁动，高潮带来的平静早已被抹去，没有Alpha的信息素，Seb的身体也只有持续地索求，直到有个Alpha能狠狠地操进他的生殖腔。  
“有...有感觉...”  
一个Alpha...  
“很好，警探。让我们再汇报一遍，你应该对你的上级说些什么？”  
“嗯...长、长官，我感觉到了...”  
“继续说。”  
“我感觉到...有东西在我的、我的阴道里，长官...”  
“非常好，Castellanos警探。”

尊严崩溃，理智也就不这么必要。Seb从未像现在这样需求一个Alpha，能操得他再一次高潮，然后又一次...  
“我觉得我们的任务已经完成了。我一直在监护你，而你表现得相当令人满意。”  
Stefano抽出持续折磨Seb的按摩棒，关掉震动，扔在床上。  
“今天，我们就到此为止...”  
Alpha这么说着，拿回了他的围巾，也就是Sebastian唯一Alpha信息素补充的来源。后者找回了呼吸，他的身体远远没有结束发情。  
“...等等。”  
Stefano脸上勾起微笑。  
“...怎么了，Castellanos警探？”  
“等一下，我还没...”  
“啊，关于这个。”Stefano做出一副为难的表情，“Omega没有Alpha信息素和结是很难舒服度过发情期的，是吗？”  
“没错...”  
“可惜规则上明确写着，作为你的上级，我除了监护之外并不能直接触碰你。”  
“不要...不要结束。”  
“我碰了你，那就是违反条例，这样好吗？”  
Stefano拿回蓝色的按摩棒，表面的体液已经稍稍冷却。他开启震动，Seb感觉那玩意重新在他的后穴口摩擦，却迟迟不进入。  
“没关系的...”  
“我不想冒这个风险，除非有你的许可...”  
按摩棒的顶部推进，转了转又退出来，远远没有安慰到炙热的内部。  
“我给你许可...！”  
“那太好了。”Stefano用震动的棒状物在Seb下身打转，“请在周一早上之前以书面许可书的形式递交给我...记得签名盖章，放在我的桌上。”  
“不...”  
“我会给最棒的警探优先审批，亲爱的，别心急。”  
爱液顺着大腿滑落，早已准备好的穴却没有被好好插入。  
“不能等...现在就...”  
Stefano起身，但Sebastian握住了他的手腕。  
“碰我，Stefano...求你了。”  
琥珀色的双眼蒙上水雾，沾染着情欲又有些迷茫。他真的要费这么大的力，打碎Sebastian的尊严，换来甘甜的祈求。  
果实成熟丰腴多汁，几乎能被采摘享用。  
即使是Stefano，在闻不到Seb发情的信息素的情况下，看到这样的局面也不禁走向疯狂的边缘。  
他的声音愈发深沉：“你得证明你足够清醒才能给我许可...书面材料没有也行，让我们来记录一下？”  
事实上Sebastian不够清醒，Stefano完全知道这一点。  
“好的...”  
上司从脱下的外套口袋里找到自己的手机，打开录像模式。摄像头从Seb的双腿开始，移向他缺乏关注的臀部，晶莹的爱液还在不断分泌。向上摄影，乳头因为发情而立起发红，胸口的精液让双乳看起来更加可口，只可惜没人抚弄。最后录像画面停在Seb的脸上，特写，Stefano最喜欢的拍摄风格。  
“你现在清醒吗？”他问。  
“很...很清醒。”Seb开口，每个词都缺乏说服力。  
“你想让我干什么？”  
“我同意你碰我，去、去他妈的规定。”  
“怎么碰？”  
“随你喜欢...！只要是你，哪里都可以碰...”  
Stefano深吸一口气，裤子早就觉得太窄，下身膨胀地发疼。他把手机架在床头柜的玻璃杯旁，视角刚刚好。  
“希望你不要收回你的话，警探。”  
“Stefano...”  
肌肤之亲的欲望燃至最旺，手套也变成阻碍。他脱下皮质手套，解开领带，把皮带也扔下地去，终于用自己的手触碰到了Sebastian胸口的皮肤。  
Sebastian张开双腿靠着枕头，Stefano在他腿间低下身子。他们的距离从未如此接近，Seb甚至开始惧怕那蓝色的赤裸视线。  
那只手覆盖了男人的胸，本来这里的肌肉结实紧致，却因发情期而变得异常柔软敏感，只要施力摁压就会让Seb发出甜蜜的音节。他捏弄挺起的乳头，力道加大似乎有凌虐的倾向，但是Sebastian的声音即使是忍痛，听起来也是愉快的。  
“你闻不到我的信息素，怎么...”  
此时，Sebastian搞错了一件事。他认为对方之所以愿意在自己身体里抽插成结，皆是因为Stefano作为Alpha能够闻到令人情欲高扬的Omega气味。而如果他释放出的Omega信息素被隔绝，Stefano自然不会对着他进入Alpha的发情期。  
他错得离谱。  
Stefano的手指在乳晕上来回打转挑拨，听到这种问题，反而用力地捏住一边的乳头，惩罚一般地要让Sebastian认识到自己的错误。  
——他对Seb的欲望，根本不是信息素和一两次发情期能够操纵的。Alpha被Omega发情的香甜气味吸引并不重要，重要的是他Stefano Valentini被Sebastian深深诱惑，连对方的灵魂也想得到。  
“我干你不需要闻信息素，亲爱的。”他轻吻Seb的脖颈，不远处就是还没有咬痕的腺体。Sebastian没时间思考这句话的含义，注意力就全部放在Stefano解开的裤子上。  
经过刚才的玩弄，Stefano的阴茎已经勃起到Alpha的标准，吐出些许前液。Sebastian的呼吸急促了些，身体急于接纳，但不习惯没有Alpha信息素的性爱。  
Stefano的用一只手轻轻挑拨调教良好的穴口，收到热情的回应。Seb的喘息声让他按耐不住，随即插进了两根手指。  
温暖而潮湿的内壁随着手指的抽插缩紧，柔软得就像现在无力反抗，不断发出暧昧叫声的Sebastian。Stefano抽出手指，观察带出的黏稠液体。  
“真美啊，可惜闻不到你的味道。”  
他扳回想要用小臂遮住视线的Seb，把手指塞进他口中。  
“把自己的体液舔干净，警探。待会也要这样给我口交。”  
Sebastian伸出舌头，照着命令舔舐Stefano手指上的液体。比起上面的嘴，下面的更加寂寞无助，像是把Sebastian玩弄得足够了，Stefano将自己的阴茎对准了Seb湿透的后穴。  
“好好记住我。”  
“别...别废话了，快点...！”  
他用力插入顺从的小穴中，毫无保留地撞击Seb的深处。可怜的甬道再一次被勉强扩张，紧紧地包裹着Alpha的庞然大物，并在每次粗暴摩擦时分泌出愉悦的爱液。Sebastian的声音完全被情欲感染，就算是痛苦也只会令Stefano在他体内胀得更大。  
“啊...！等等，等、等一下...呜嗯...！”  
“我也不想听废话，警探，你不会想等待的。”  
他加重了抽插的力道，潮湿的皮肤撞击声充斥着室内。Sebastian很快连求饶的力气也没有了，唾液从嘴角流下，喘气都带着哭腔。  
“又想要高潮了吗？给我忍一下。”  
察觉到身下人的瘫软，Stefano减缓动作，顺着刚才的方向，找到了通往生殖腔的小口。  
“...不行！你太大...”  
没等Seb说完，Stefano已经完全撑开了他的阴道，稍稍退出随后插得更深，搜刮每一处甜蜜的快感。  
“好大...到最深了....！嗯...！”  
Seb的臀部与Stefano的胯部贴合着，汲取对方的热量。警探的手抓住床单，那一处床单已经被抓得起皱下陷。  
“这不是全部进去了吗？”Stefano靠近Seb的脸，后者蜂蜜色的双眼里反射出的全是情欲。他不可自控地吻上Seb泛着水光的嘴唇。  
随着舌尖相互舔舐，Stefano开始新一轮在敏感甬道里的肆虐。他向后退了一些，然后重重撞击生殖腔。  
Seb向后仰去，却被Stefano摁回他们的吻中。他的身体在颤抖，内壁更紧地吮吸Stefano的阴茎，之后微弱地痉挛起来。温暖的透明液体聚集在生殖腔和甬道内，从两人交合的地方喷涌而出。  
Sebastian大口地呼吸着，仿佛下一秒会缺氧而昏迷。Stefano着迷地抚摸他的脸，一直到脖子上红肿的腺体。  
“说了让你忍一下...这是阴道高潮，还是潮吹呢？”  
没有回答，连对方是否听清都不明确。Stefano只觉得Seb体内又是一阵炙热，更多的体液涌了出来。  
“没事的，这次不会有惩罚。”  
他按住Seb的腰，确保警探连最微小的回避动作都做不了，接着用力在阴道中抽插。Sebastian在呜咽中试着夹紧腿，但浑身的关节都酥软无力，只有让这快感无限制地堆积起来。  
“进入生殖腔了，Sebastian。”那人在耳旁对他低语，一边看似毫不在意地挺身让自己埋得更深，“想试试看吗，警探？”  
Sebastian将手重新摁在小腹上，内外同时挤压让他想要第三次高潮。  
“有...有感觉，长官，你在我的生殖腔里...”  
“很好，我的结也会在同样的地方。”  
“什...”  
挑逗似的顶弄打碎了Seb接下来要说的话，累计的快感终于是时候决堤崩塌，可是Stefano没打算放过他，就算他又射了一次，体内的甬道随着那人的动作而抽搐。  
Stefano俯身抱紧高潮过后的警探，将大量精液送入Sebastian的生殖腔内。一个结在Seb柔软的阴道里形成，确保在成功受孕之前不会有漏出的体液。  
“你说...做多少次，你才会受孕呢？”  
Sebastian没准备回答这个问题，他在Stefano身下急促喘息着，稍作休息的同时也在努力接纳对方能够填满自己的精液。本能的欲望被满足，给了他暂时的理智。  
“好...好满...”  
他的身体还在体会被操弄的余韵，臀部微微摆动，腰仍在把下身往前送。  
“待会还要给我口交，你还记得吗？”  
Seb一惊，他的确有这样的记忆。  
“...是的。”

Stefano将自己从Sebastian的身体里拔出，此时Seb的小腹稍稍鼓起，粘稠的白色液体从一张一合的小穴中流出，顺着臀缝流淌至床单上。  
一开始他只是隐约闻到蜂蜜的甜味，但是下一秒混杂着成熟水果和温柔木质香气的信息素就充斥了他的鼻腔。他从来不知道Sebastian可以有这么好闻，Omega发情时的甜味忽然让Stefano手足无措。  
Sebastian也看着他。药效几乎消失殆尽，Stefano想知道Seb到底闻到了什么，是否喜爱他的味道。接着Sebastian缓慢地低下身，用舌头轻轻舔舐Stefano沾满两人体液的阴茎。  
该死的，Stefano忍住不狠狠干Seb口腔的冲动，玩弄着后者的头发，想着不如再做一次。  
而这一次，他不会犹豫。无论如何，咬住Sebastian后颈标记的机会始终是他的，绝不属于其他任何人。

Sebastian被手机铃声吵醒，睁开眼睛的瞬间似乎恢复了些许神智。他伸手去拿不断扰民的手机，身体像被谁用力蹂躏过一般疼痛。  
他仔细想想，好像真的被蹂躏过。  
“Seb，你还好吗？”Joseph的声音从来都是无比亲切，跟那谁完全不同。  
“今天Valentini因为你递上来的病假条生了一会气，说什么你把工作都扔给他了。你真的病了？如果是喝酒宿醉，我可以帮你瞒一下。”  
Sebastian没有递交任何的病假申请，他坐起来，发现本应该一片狼藉的卧室被某人整理过，桌上放着一支红玫瑰，不知Stefano哪里找来的花瓶。  
他真的很会装，Seb想，一边通电话一边去厨房找水喝。  
“我感觉快要挂了。”他实话实说，“绝对没喝酒，可能要过几天才能见人。”  
Stefano在桌子上留了张卡片，他拿起来，上面写着冰箱已经被塞满了，最好多喝水等着他下班回来之类的。  
“…他很生气？”  
“Valentini吗？是的，不过闻起来好像柔和了点，我觉得他应该不会找理由炒你鱿鱼。”  
“这就好，我还是不太想惹到他。”Seb回答，将卡片凑近鼻子，深吸一口气，玫瑰味让他身体发软。

几天后的早晨，Joseph走进重案组，发现Sebastian面对电脑飞快地敲打键盘。  
“我一定是出现了幻觉，说不定得了离解性人格之类的精神疾病。”他说，“我竟然看到Seb提早过来写报告，真是太诡异了。”  
“闭嘴，Joseph。”Seb抬头，他敲击回车，把刚刚写完的报告打印出来。  
Stefano上班的时候发现书桌上多了个文件袋，他的缪斯还在上面签名盖章。本以为里面有什么正事的副局长把一沓纸取出来翻看，面对着“关于Sebastian Castellanos授权Stefano Valentini随意解决其发情问题的许可书”，的确是愣了一段时间。

“Castellanos警探。”Stefano打开办公室的门，此时警探们差不多都到齐了，成功地吸引所有人的注意力。  
“这份报告的细节没有写清楚，难道要我教你怎么写吗？”  
“愿闻其详，我认为这样写完全没有问题。”Seb站起身，朝Stefano的办公室走去。  
“我不介意跟你重新过一遍细节，没准你能记住到底发生了什么。”  
Sebastian走进他曾经的办公室，其他人看不见他的表情。  
大门被重重地关上。


End file.
